


The Moment's Right (Let's Not Waste Time)

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mentioned 00 line, typical chenji interactions lmaooo they're clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: It’s not a secret that they’re dating but Chenle’s sure it’s in bad taste to shove your hand down your boyfriend’s pants in front of other people. Now, with nobody around to interrupt them, Chenle has no reservations.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	The Moment's Right (Let's Not Waste Time)

**Author's Note:**

> just read it idk

“We gotta be quick, okay? The others will only be gone so long.” Granted, getting half naked in the living room isn’t the best idea when you live in a dorm with other people, but neither of them want to waste time moving to a bedroom. It’s close to impossible to get any kind of privacy with their shared rooms and thin walls so they need to make use of all the time they have with 00 line out to pick up some dinner. 

The second Jaemin had closed the door behind him, Chenle had pounced, pressing his body over Jisung’s and kissing him silly. It’s not a secret that they’re dating—they don’t have to hide their affection from the others—but Chenle’s sure it’s in bad taste to shove your hand down your boyfriend’s pants in front of other people. Now, with nobody around to interrupt them, Chenle has no reservations, dipping his hand into Jisung’s boxers to grip at his dick. He swallows the sound the younger lets out happily. 

“I wish we had time to fuck but we’ll have to make due with just this.” Jisung barely responds, head tilting back onto the arm rest, hips bucking as Chenle firms up his grip, stroking his cock to full hardness. It would be a lie to say that it’s been a while—while Jisung’s shy, he always lets Chenle convince him to fool around in places they might get caught like bathrooms and empty practice rooms and in the back of the van on the way home from practice—but it’s been a while since Jisung didn’t have to hold back. He could buck his hips and moan and whine for Chenle to go faster. 

“Chenle— _ ah _ —please,” he trails off and for once Chenle doesn’t tease him and make him beg. The older boy shoves his own pants down before struggling onto Jisung’s lap. He wraps his dainty fingers around both of their cocks, thrusting his hips forward at the contact, then moving his hand. With his hand stretched around both of then the pressure is tight and Jisung matched it with the force he grips Chenle’s waist with, rocking his hips in an attempt to get the older to go faster. He doesn’t know what it is about today in particular but he feels his stomach tightening already and he nearly shouts when Chenle brings his other hand down, dragging his palm over the head of their dicks. 

Jisung’s hips buck so hard Chenle almost flies right off, held down only by the force of Jisung’s grip. They’re both moaning loudly, Chenle letting out the prettiest sounds and, when Jisung finally reaches down to wrap his hand around Chenle’s, tightening the grip around the both of them, Chenle lets out a loud sound and, suddenly, they’re both coming all over each other. 

They’re both completely spent, heaving from the force of their joint orgasm. Jisung brushes his bangs out of his face and glances up at Chenle. The smaller boy his hunched over, shoulders shaking as he catches his breath. When he looks up, his eyes are glassy and his lips are puffy and red from biting on them. Jisung groans and looks away.

“Don’t look at me like that, I can’t take it,” is what he says, blushing as his cock twitches with interest. Chenle huffs out a laugh and smacks his chest lightly.

“Don’t be such a pervert, Jisung! What are you, twelve?” Jisung whines at the teasing and Chenle laughs louder. Jisung goes to retort but the sound of keys outside the front door send them into silence. They lock eyes for a second then scramble off the couch, grabbing their clothes and running for the bathroom as the front door opens.


End file.
